


Not Without You

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fighting, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hunt, I'm Bad At Tagging, Makeup, Protective Dean Winchester, Tags Are Hard, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS





	Not Without You

"You can go fuck yourself Dean!"

Dean growled, "Why don't you stop being a fucking bitch and just do what I say."

"I don't see why I can't go with you on this fucking hunt! It's an easy one, just a salt and burn!"

Dean shook his head and grabbed his jacket, "Just stay in the fucking motel. I'll be back."

You huffed as Dean slammed the door.

~~~~~~~~~

You were bored, sitting on this couch having a beer, watching a movie. You wanted Dean to get home so you could give him a piece of your mind, you were still really angry.

You heard the familiar rumble of what must be the impala and your anger spiked up again. You stood up with your arms crossed, hard look on your face, waiting for the brothers to come in.

You took a deep breath when the door opened and Dean and Sam stepped in.

Dean sighed when he saw how pissed you were, "Y/N-"

You blew up, "You are so fucking ridiculous Dean! I would've been fine. I know how to take care of myself, hell, I was taught by you yourself! So there is no fucking reason for me having to stay here!"

Sam shuffled his feet, uncomfortable.

Dean threw down his keys and jacket, "Y/N. Just stop. I just didn't want you going on the damn hunt!"

You huffed, "Screw you Dean. Fuck you! Take your shit and leave. Right now."

Dean and Sam had shock written all over their faces.

Dean stared hard at you and you glared right back. Dean started walking towards you and before you could react you were lifted into the air.

"D-Dean! What are you doing!?"

He walked straight out the door, carrying you on his shoulder.

You started hitting his back, "Dean! Let me down! I'm still pissed at you!"

Dean ignored you and walked to the Impala, he opened the back door and dropped you in, getting in the other side. He leaned over the front and locked the doors.

You glared at him when he sat back in his seat.

"Babe. I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to go out when you're not ready. You're still healing from the injury you got on the last hunt."

Your anger lessens but you're still pretty pissed.

"I'm healed enough."

Dean shook his head, "I want you fully healed before going back on the job. I don't want you hurt while out there. Look--I'm sorry but I just want you safe. That's not wrong of me."

You sighed, he was just protecting you, "Fine. But once I'm all healed up I want to get back on hunts and you need to let me."

Dean nodded. You smiled and leaned over, kissing him, "Can we go back in? Sam's probably worried and I'm cold."

Dean laughed and got out, opening your door for you.

When you got out of the car, Dean took your hand. 

Sam was staring at you two when you came in, "You good?"

Dean nodded and smiled brightly.

Sam let out a sigh of relief and went back to his computer.


End file.
